Athlum/Athlum Castle - Dialogues
After accepting either the Gaslin Caves or Ruins of Robelia Castle main quest: *Pagus: "The Gaslin Caves are a stretch of caverns created by massive earthquakes long before Athlum was founded. Robelia Castle was built 300 years ago by Baron Vonn d'Herouet, who, incidentally, was later betrayed by one of his vassals and killed. By now, both locations have come to be inhabited by monsters and criminals." *Torgal: "So... You are the son of famed Doctor's Sykes. Lord David is completely committed to helping you locate your sister Irina." *David: "The Gaslin Caves and Robelia Ruins... Perhaps a clue to finding Miss Irina can be found there." *Emma: "Remember, you're before Lord David now. Watch your tongue." *Blocter: "Hey, Rush. Before you leave the town, make sure your equipment is all set, alright?" After finishing quests with Robelia Ruins and Gaslin Caves: *Pagus: "Rush, we should not waste any time. Let us rescue Miss Irina as soon as possible!" *Torgal: "There is still much we do not know about Remnants. The idea of one that can fly ought not be so shocking..." *David: "Rush, I want you to go to Dillmoor along with my Generals. Be careful." *Emma: "Hmph, you're surprisingly competent. Still, the next battle stands to be difficult. Make certain you're amply prepared." *Blocter: "Rush! Those thugs've probably got a Remnant. Don't think it's gonna be a cakewalk, alright?" After completing Dillmoor, Athlum Castle is temporarily unavailable. *Rush: "This was stupid. Why did I even come here? ... I'm gonna go find Irina by myself." After we agree to go to Blackdale: *Pagus: "A mage wearing white and a flying Remnant have been confirmed among the troops sighted invading Blackdale. It's no question that they must be the same men we encountered at Dillmoor... We must be careful not to underestimate them. keep your head about you, Rush." *Torgal: "While to uninitiated it may appear as if we were equals, in actuality Athlum is a territory under Celapaleis's domain. Still, to require Lord David to chase after a simple group of unknowns is a situation I would prefer to be avoided in the future." *David: "Celapaleis has sighted many men matching the description of the ones we encountered in Dillmoor. They request we look into it at once. Once you've completed your preparations, let us head to Blackdale." *Emma: "Going so far as to require Lord David to come along as part of their 'request'... Celapaleis really loves rubbing our faces in it. Still, this could be a good chance to learn what that magus in white is all about. We won't be letting him off easily this time." *Blocter: "Rush, if you've got some extra components, you should take them down to the Customization Shop. They can fix your equipment up good!" After finishing Blackdale main quest: *Pagus: "As I'm sure you already know, the Academy is a worldwide organization which officially oversees all Remnant-related research. If that Wagram character truly is connected to the Academy, he has very influential backing. It will be no simple matter to go after him." *Torgal: "It is rumored that there are segments of the Academy dedicated to more... illicit types of Remnant testing. Mayhap the mage in white is part of that... Still, we do not yet have the evidence to confirm either way. We must learn more about these men before anything else." *David: "A girl matching Irina's description was seen in the clutches of the flying Remnant. So, this is the true face of the men slighting Athlum... I will find them and make them regret this!" *Emma: "Athlum is required to provide for Celapaleis's defense at all times. Their assumption that we'll always protect them is something that is far from popular within Athlum. Yet it is our duty as a territory. I know it, and understand it, but I certainly don't like it." *Blocter: "Ugh, I can't stand that jerks in Celapaleis. They're always like "Athlum do this, Athlum do that!" It really burns me up! Like, this time. Sure, it's good to know bad stuff's going on, but you don't gotta gloat when you tell it! Makes me just wanna - aargh!" Before we travel to Elysion: *Pagus: "As you probably know, Elysion is a city at the center of the continent. Along the way I'm sure we'll face unknown monsters and new groups of bandits... Well, we'll know once we see them!" *Torgal: "Many Lords will assemble for the Congress session - all rulers of important and influential countries. Please refrain from any rash actions." *David: "To reach the holy city of Elysion, we must cross The Ivory Peaks, a mountain range to the southeast of here. It won't be an easy journey, so make sure you're ready, Rush." *Emma: "Elysion is considered the capital of the continent. A mass of rock floats above the city, called The Sacred Lands. It's quite an impressive sight. Still, before all that, there's a long road ahead. Don't slack on your preparations." *Blocter: "Going to Elysion for the Congress, huh... I can't help but feel nervous. You understand, I bet! Not like either of us would be taking part, though!" After cleaning the Catacombs in main quest: *Pagus: "Emma may be going with you, but you should still be very careful. Danger lurks around every corner." *Torgal: "Information she is unwilling to reveal to Lord David? It isn't like Emma at all. What could be so important to require only the two of you to go - to an unknown location, at that? No doubt the battles you will face along the way will be harsher than any you've encountered thus far. Prepare yourself accordingly." *David: "I suppose that even Emma has things she cannot tell me about. ...Go on, Rush. I'll take care of your father." *Emma: "I have no idea of where Marina might have run to. We made each other a promise, once... I'll be waiting in Elysion's Hendler section. Find me there when you're ready." *Blocter: "Oi, Rush. Don't slow Lady Emma down too much, got it? If you make her angry, it won't be the monsters you'll have to worry about! Gahahaha! Don't worry about your pop, alright? I'll take good care of him, no matter what!" After first visit in Numor Mines: *Pagus: "The Duke of Nagapur, Wilfred Hermeien, is a youthful and extremely capable ruler. However, he is rumored to be as cruel as he is clever... If there is any hope for these negotiations to succeed, we will have to be at least fractionally as shrewd as he is." *Torgal: "Any concession we attempt to get from Duke Hermeien will likely be pair for by Athlum being sent to fight the Conqueror. I wish Lord David success in his negotiations, yet..." *David: "The dragon castle of Nagapur is to the northeast of Elysion, past the Heroic Ramparts. Hurry and get ready. I'd like to head to Nagapur as soon as possible. *Emma: ''"Lord David seems to be getting stronger by the day. I had no idea he'd tought so deeply on Athlum's independence. Hee's come quite a long way from the little boy who clunged to my skirts after his mother passed." *Blocter: "If Athlum could get its independence, then... oh man. It'd be like a dream or something... I sure hope these talks with Duke Hermeien go well!" When the battle of the Nest of Eagles is about to begin: *Pagus: "The Celapaleis forces are being heavily battered by the Conqueror's army. At this rate it's only a matter of time before they invade the city. Rush, we must head to the Nest of Eagles with all haste!" *Torgal: "While we were in Nagapur, the Conqueror's army advanced all the way to Celapaleis... Unbelivable. To think, they dominated so easily... The Conqueror seems rightly named. If we take this lightly, we'll be destroyed along with Celapaleis. We'll need to keep our wits about us." *David: "Whe Conqueror's supremacy on the battlefield has been more than proven. At this rate, it is only a matter of time before Celapaleis falls. We cannot allow that to happen! All forces - to the Nest of Eagles!" *Emma: "Hmph. To be certain, at first I only thought you a silly, sheltered hayseed, but you've really grown a lot. I admit I'm a bit impressed. That said, don't get too full of yourself, Rush." *Blocter: "What kind of monsters are the Conqueror's army made of!? Sneaking around behind our backs - what, they've never heard of sportsmanship? C'mon, Rush, we gotta hurry to the Nest of Eagles and show those cowards what real men are made of!" After the battle of Nest of Eagles: *Pagus: "Miss Emmy is the spitting image of her mother when she was young. It takes me back to when I first met Lady Emma... We will not allow her sacrifice to have been in vain! Duke Hermeien's machinations stop here!" *Torgal: "Emma traded her life to protect this country. Now, we who are left must do all we can to honor that. Wilfred Hermeien is the one behind all this. We will find him and we will destroy him. Emma's sacrifice will not have been in vain." *David: "Our true foe is the Duke of Nagapur - Wilfried Hermeien. No more will we be puppets in his petty farce. To Nagapur... and to vengeance!" *Emmy: "Hermeien used the Conqueror's army to throw the whole world into confusion... that's unforgivable. I'll avenge my mother with these hands, I swear it! Rush, let's go to Nagapur as soon as possible!" *Blocter: "When I first became one of the Four Generals, Lady Emma would bust my hump every single day. It took me a while, but I realized that I really appreciated those words... they're what made me into the man I am today. The Conqueror... that bastard Hermeien... I'll never forgive them for what they did. Never!" After the beginning of the Second Disc: *Pagus: "It's been some time since the Congress elected the Duke of Ghor as the new chairman, but still... I'm continually astonished at how he can work people so hard." *Torgal: "It's imperative that we find a new Remnant to restore the faith of the Athlum people as soon as possible. Without the Valeria Heart, the unease of the people is palpable." *David: "A report from the new chairman... Duke Ghor. He's learnt there is a major Remnant located at Fornstrand, on the dark sea to the north of the continent. Let's not waste any time, Rush." *Emmy: "An unknown Remnant at Fornstrand... Well, it's known of now... No doubt some shady types are going to go after it. Don't let down your guard, Rush." *Blocter: "Fornstrand, huh? I don't really like that place... The sky's always covered with dark clouds... It kinda gives me the willies." After clearing Fornstrand area: *Pagus: "Hrm, so the Conqueror still lives... Well, getting worked up won't help anyone think of a good way to solve this problem. For now, let's take it day by day... Do what we can and don't worry about the rest just yet, Rush." *Torgal: "To think, the Conqueror's lackeys survived... I'm certain the Congress will move to take action, but we must stay on our guard." *David: "Rush, there's been another urgent summons from the Congress. We must head to Elysion at once. ...Please, don't worry about Irina. She just wants to be by your side... even if that journey takes her to the battlefield. She cares for you, Rush." *Emmy: "Rush! Good to hear about your dad. But... seems no good news comes with bad news coming on its heels... I didn't even imagine the Conqueror was still alive... I will get revenge for Mother, I swear it!" *Blocter: "Heya, Rush! Good news about your pop, huh. He was out of it for so long. I figured he was never gonna get better... Weeell, it all worked out, right? Sometimes it's good when I'm wrong!" After meeting in Elysion is declared: *Pagus: "Ever since her father recovered, Miss Irina has been quite engrossed in Remnant research. It seems the skill runs in the family. You and Miss Irina have grown so quickly! Ahh, to be young again..." *Torgal: "While Chairman Ghor does tend to act as soon as the idea hits, this sudden Congress session seems based on an actual emergency. Granted, this is all supposition based on what little can be gleaned from a visistone recording..." *David: "Chairman Ghor has asked us all back to Elysion for an emergency meeting of the Congress. If Miss Irina wishes to come along as well, I have no complaints. She's proven herself to be a skilled researcher... much like her parents." *Emmy: "Did you see your sister's expression when you suggested she come along? I'd never seen her that happy. Seems she's wanted to be with you - or be accepted by you - for a while. Don't worry, we Generals aren't going to let anything happen to her!" *Blocter: "Geez Louise, that Duke Ghor is a friggin' slave driver! Doesn't he ever remember that Athlum is far from just about everywhere? Still, this time, the little missy's coming along, huh. Should be fun!" Before marching at Koenigsdorf: *Pagus: "Those dark lights surrounding Koenigsdorf... Whatever is at each of those locations will do its worst to prevent us from getting to the Conqueror. From now on, our battles will be fierce. Let's make certain we are amply prepared before we proceed." *Torgal: "Extrapolating from Miss Irina's words, the locations signified by those black points are, like Hermeien, imbued with the power of a Remnant. The thought that there are multiple bearers of such strength is distressing at best. For now, we must extinguish the threats one by one." *David: "It seems we will have to do something about the black lights around Koenigsdorf if we wish to enter. Take care in your preparations, Rush. I've a feeling these battles will be fiercer than we can even expect." *Emmy: "I can't believe Hermeien appeared in Ghor... And Irina said he had the same strange aura as those black points on the Remnant locator. No doubt he's completely bonkers... and all the more dangerous because of it. Rush, don't underestimate him." *Blocter: "Those black lights, huh... Wonder what we're gonna find? Ehh, doesn't matter - whatever it is, I'm gonna knock it into next week! Aw geez! I'm shaking... with excitement!" After Irina runs to the Darken Forest: *Pagus: "It's said the mysterious Darken Forest has two very different faces. One a beautiful, sun-dappled grove, the other a dank, smothering wildwood out of a nightmare... It's rumored that within the forest is an unbound Remnant, spawning many monsters. We should go after Miss Irina right away!" *Torgal: "Darken Forest is a wood that corresponds to reality. It can change its very form in response to the man brave - or foolish - enough to enter it. That is an ancient sovani saying. Upon entering the forest, you will be able to feel the movement of the trees. Surely we will be able to feel Miss Irina's strong will as well." *David: "Irina seemed troubled by her powers, but I had no idea it would come to this... No, there's no time for that. Let's hurry to Darken Forest. I made a promise... I cannot allow Irina to be embroiled in our war any more than I already have." *Emmy: "Irina's always been so responsible... There's got to be a good reason for her to have gone someplace like Darken Forest all by herself. That said, it's not like she had to go alone. No matter what the reason was, all of us would've been wiling to help. No use saying this to you, hmm? Instead, let's hurry and get Irina back." *Blocter: "What... what!? Going all alone to that creepy forest, what was that girl thinking!? C'mon, Rush, what're you standing around here for? We gotta go find Irina and bring her back!" After Athlum gets her independence: *Pagus: "The imperial city of Undelwalt is an ancient and storied city. Once it was a bustling metropolis like Elysion, but ever since the Congress was formed, the God Emperor's influence has waned, and with it, the might of the city. To be honest, Undelwalt feels a bit run-down." *Torgal: "Independence for Athlum was the deepest wish of the former Marquis. For it to have come to pass in this way, while muchly due to David's efforts, is also due to your help." *David: "The road to the imperial city is long and harsh. Past the highlands stretching east of Elysion, Berechevaltelle, and then over Mt. Vackel... There lies Undelwalt. However, this is my first duty as representative of the Congress Chairman, and I intend to do it properly. Rush, once you've finished your preparations, we will set out." *Emmy: "Rush! It seems Athlum's already taken its first step towards independence. I think... even Mother can hear everyone's happy cries. If I listen closely, I think I can hear hers." *Blocter: "Rush, didja hear!? We just got independence from Celapaleis! Incredible, ain't it? I'm so psyched up, I can't sit still! Guess even that Qubine kid can be a nice guy sometimes!" Before the battle of the Holy Plains: *Irina: "Rush, I'll do what I can! But don't worry - I'll run if things get too dangerous." *John: "Hey, you two, if things get hairy, just run away, got it?" *Marina: "Rush, Irina... Please take care of yourselves." *Pagus: "Rush... Since meeting you, we and Lord David have all changed a great deal. From being preoccupied with the affairs of a single small city, we've somehow come to be at the forefront of a battle that affects the future of the entire world. It's a bit of a change in scale, to say the least. It's thanks to you that our horizons have been broadened so, and for that you have my deepest appreciation. ...Anyhow! It's well past time for the final showdown, isn't it? Let's finish off the Conqueror, once and for all!" *Torgal: "Of late I have been surprised to see the rate of Lord David's development. At first I thought he'd finally gained the former Marquis's spirit... but no. He's learnt more than that through these harrowing battles. I do not know exactly how, but it's due to you, Rush. Walking this path with you has allowed him to grow in ways we could not teach him. Together, let us face the Conqueror, and defeat him. And afterwards... please, continue to be at David's side." *David: "...You know, the first time I laid eyes on you, I was struck by how simple-minded and naive you seemed. I knew you bore some special power. I thought that if I kept you close, I could control you, and have you use that power to Athlum's advantage. But hearing your words, I realised I've been blind. You've been the one in control all along - showing me the way. In the end, it's I who's truly been simple-minded. Thank you, Rush. ...Well. I suppose this really isn't the time for such sentimental drivel. All of Athlum's forces are to take up arms and strike down the Conqueror! To the Holy Plain!" *Emmy: "Ever since Mother died, and I became one of the Generals of Athlum, I've dreamt of getting revenge on the Conqueror. I thought that killing him would avenge her, and that was enough for me. But, after spending all this time with you, I can't help but think that thought was awfully small-minded. Solely thinking of revenge probably isn't going to change the world - not for the better, at least. It probably will only spawn some other act of violence. And I'm tired of this endless fighting. This cycle needs to end. So, more than revenge, that's why I want to stop the Conqueror. You've helped me open my eyes to the bigger picture, Rush. I appreciate it." *Blocter: "This might sound kinda sappy, but I'm real glad I've had the chance to fight alongside you and the young master. But seriously, Rush, if you think we're gonna let you face the Conqueror all alone, you're dead wrong. Whether you're marching to the Sacred Lands or to the gates of the underworld itself, it doesn't matter. We're brothers now - together 'til the end! Awright! Time to take a deep breath and knock that Conqueror from here to next Tuesday!" After the battle of Holy Plains: *Irina: "A Remnant to go to the Sacred Lands? The people of the Academy may know something." *John: "Alternate routes to the Sacred Lands... Well, that place is so linked to Remnants, stands to reason there's at least one other way to get up there..." *Marina: "A Remnant to travel to the Sacred Lands... Fath- er, I mean, Oswald might know something." Category:Dialogues